


Wings of fire

by Krax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, Fluff, I Tried, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read, Resurrection, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/pseuds/Krax
Summary: In 11x09 Lucifer rapes Sam, he quickly discovers that he is pregnant with his child, the child that everyone thinks will doom the world.Except Sam, he knows how it is to be considered evil, and even if he knows he shouldn't he loves his baby from the first minute... almost.Also Jack is kinda a concious fetus and talks to Sam, sue me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafferson/gifts).

> So, I am really happy to write this (again, i rewrote some stuff in first 3 chapters).  
As i m not a native i hope you will tell me about any mistakes i made.  
Enjoy :3

The car was quiet.

After Amara, God...the mark,him almost being killed by evil fog...it was nice, the silence, the feeling of safety, not a single strip of tension in the air.

Sam was smiling, looking outside the window, he was admiring the landscape, the world...it was safe, and none of them died. Nothing horrible had happened...maybe except the sudden nausea he experienced.

\- Dean, stop the car.

Dean didn't had time to ask any questions because Sam was already opening the door, so he stopped.

Sam ran out on the side road, leaning forward, vomiting his breakfast and what it felt like his stomach itself.

\- Sammy?

He hears his brother's concerned voice, but didn't managed to say anything until a few seconds later.

He lifted his head, and turned around to face Dean sitting near an equal worried looking Castiel.

\- Sam, are you ok? Let me heal you.

\- I'm fine, probably ate something bad.

Dean lifted his face, placing a hand on his shoulder and with the other rotating Sam's head, analysing him for other symptoms.

\- We ate the same things and I'm fine.

\- Really guys, I'm good, don't worry. 

Sam smiled sincerely, sincerely enough to make Dean believe him and not argue about it.

They arrived at the bunker a few hours later. 

Dean was still eyeing Sam, but didn't said anything as his brother passed near him, heading for his room.

\- I'm sure he is fine, Dean.

Castiel touched his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Dean was looking at the direction Sam was walking.

\- I'm just waiting for the next bad to happen, and I don't want it to be a Sam thing.

\- Dean, it's just food poisoning, Sam is fine.

Castiel pleaded, almost amused by Dean overprotective nature.

\- Yeah, you are probably right.

Sam was brushing his teeth, looking at himself in the mirror.

His good mood didn't faded, still happy about another apocalypse avoided.

,, I'm sorry".

Sam jumped up, looking in every direction, taking his gun out.

\- Who's there?!

He demanded, but got no answer.

The hunter put his gun back, leaning on the sink, his hands gripping the cold surface thight

\- Come on, you can't go crazy...not again.

,, You are not crazy"

\- Sam!

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

\- What's the matter with you? I'd say you look like you saw a ghost, but that would bore you.

Dean giggled, placing Sam's hair from his face behind his ear.

\- Are you ok, Sammy?

Sam noded, he didn't wanted to worry Dean, not again.

\- Yes, but I'm never eating tacos again.

He tried to laugh, curling his lips into a smile.

\- Come on, Castiel got an S.O.S. on angel radio.

\- What?

Sam asked and he went with his brother to the kitchen, seeing the angel ancoring himself with one hand at the wood table, other on his forehead, massaging it.

\- Cas, what happened?

\- A nephilim... Lucifer child became aware.

Dean looked at the angel then at his brother.

\- What? Lucifer is dating? 

\- Dean.

Castiel eyes him, this was serious.

\- This child could destroy the planet, the energy i felt it's like... ripping to the fabric of the universe.

\- Awesome, just awesome.

Dean sits down on a chair, sighting 

\- It hadn't even been a day since the last apocalypse.

Dean drags his face across his face.

\- So who is Rosemary? What should we do?

\- I don't know, but we need to find them before it's too late.

\- We should start doing some research.

Sam said, thinking not only he is going crazy, now Lucifer will have his own evil universal destroyer.

He sighs searching though books, trying to keep the mood lifted. He was happy, they still managed to avoid an apocalypse, they will do it again.

The next week not so much, he continued having nightmares about Lucifer, about every twisted thing he did to him, in the cage, and a few weeks ago in hell, tricking him he was God, touching him...and the voice, it wasn't Lucifer, not always, it was another one too, it wasn't even a bad voice, but the idea alone of hearing voices is bad enough.

Sam was curled near his brother, sleeping.

Castiel was watching over them, entering the room sometimes,trying his best to keep their nightmares away, sometimes he could, sometimes he did not.  
Tonight was one of those times.  
He didn't had a choice so he woke the younger Winchester up.

He looked confused, scared from whatever he was dreaming, probably involving Lucifer, he never wanted to talk about what happened to him.

\- Sam, are you ok?

Castiel's concerned voice was greeted with a soft smile, Sam dimples showing in the dark, making Castiel smile too.

\- Yes, I need a drink and I'll be fine.

Sam announced and Castiel was ready turn but he stopped him .

\- I got it, Cas.

He said getting up from the bed.

When he said drink, Castiel probably thought water, or milk but...  
He thinks of drowning himself in the alcohol Dean has bought a while ago for black days. He goes into the kitchen opening a drawer and getting the bottle of whiskey.

Sam places the bottle on the table, not bothering to take a glass, he just sits down and lets the brown liquid down his throat directly, Dean would be mad at him for doing this, but he needs it more than him. He continues drinking and after a warm feeling settles inside of him, he feels...better.

"I don't like this"

Sam jumps out of the chair, breaking the bottle while doing so. He sighs, leaning down and starting cleaning the bits of glass. The stress, lack of sleep and the crazy have a word to say in the situation so Sam manages to cut his palm while cleaning. Blood starts dripping on the floor, and Sam is quick to apply pressure on the wound, squirming because of the little pain the cut was causing.

Great, he thought, not only that Dean will kill him for drinking his whiskey, he cut himself too.

"I can fix this"

The voice said and the piece of glass started to glow orange, gravitating back to the table, adjusting themselves in the shape of the bottle, but without any crack, even the whiskey he consumed, was back, brown liquid glowing in the artificial light of the kitchen's bunker.

The hunter looks down, his hand, veins more exactly, glowing the same orange, the blood from the floor traveling back in his cut then it closed, leaving nothing, not even a scar.

He raised from the floor looking around, he was hallucinating, he thought, or Lucifer was messing with him again...the cage could still be broken? So that must be it, he's messing with his brain, he still has the cut, he is sure of it.

-Lucifer, at least mess with me like a real man! Come out!

" I am not Lucifer"

Anger begins filling him.

-Then who are you?!

,,Your son"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a hard choice to make

\- My, my...son?

Sam asked unsure, surprised.  
He doesn't understand what was happening.  
What kind of crazy did he developed ?  
How was that even possible? It...

It hit him.

The nephilim.

The cage.

\- No, no, this can't be real.

Sam breathe turned shallow, hurring out of the room, he wanted to run away from all this problems, but at this moment he could only run to the library's bunker.

He stopped, hands resting on a wood chair, looking down, thinking, trying to process.

\- Lucifer's child is...

He couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't, if he did, it would be real...he still had hope, hope that he is just crazy.

" Is Lucifer my other dad?"

The voice asked curious, but it scared Sam, making a step back, hitting the book shelves, a few books falling on the wood floor.

The hunter tried to grip the shelf, a faded hope that it will ancore himself in reality.

\- Y...yes...he, he is.

His voice was mumbling, trying to control his words, breath, mind and sanity... hoping that it won't answer, so this won't be real 

" You don't seem to like him"

Sam exhaled, letting the shelf out of his grip.

\- I don't...he is not...

He searched a word, all he could think of was the "he is the fucking Devil,he tortured, raped me and now is free somewhere, killing people", but he didn't said this, somehow it didn't felt right.

When he decided on "he is not a nice person", Sam already got a response:

" I won't do that, I promise"

Sam smiled trying to understand what was happening to him, this...this was too much.

The young Winchester touched his stomach, letting his hand caress over the flannel he was wearing.

\- Sam? 

Castiel voice broke the silence, and his steps were moving fast towards Sam.  
Soon he was there, hand on his shoulder, looking around for any threat.

\- What happened? Are you ok? Is your stomach bothering you again?

He asked when he noticed Sam's hand.

\- No, Cas, it doesn't bother me.

Sam was smiling, so Castiel calmed down, his hand moving to Sam's shoulder, then letting it fall near his trenchcoat.

\- What happened to the books?

\- I... thought I put a book somewhere, and I couldn't find it.

Castiel raised his eyebrows in question.

\- A book?

He hated liying to his family, he really did, liying wasn't good, but he couldn't tell them...not yet, so Sam just nodded.

\- I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, Sam, come on.

\- Cas, about the nephilim..

\- What about it?

\- How...if we find it ...what will we do?

Castiel sighs again, looking sad.

\- Kill him, probably, and his mother...I don't think we have a choice, Sam, that child...is an abomination... it's evil...he will destroy the world, the universe.

\- What if he...it would say he wasn't evil?

Castiel frowned at the odd question.

\- I would think it's manipulating us, like Lucifer would do.

Sam went back to his room, Castiel sitting in the library, cleaning the books, putting then back in the shelves.

\- Where you jerking off without me?

A sleepy voice asked, placing a hand over Sam's waist, kissing his neck

Sam giggled softly, leaning in his touch, he closes his eyes, enjoying the comfort provided by the body near him.

Sam loved him, he never had something this good, this perfect, something that made him so happy.

He needs to tell them, but he can't...not yet.

For an hour Sam pretended to sleep, but was making up scenarios, trying to figure out what should he do.

He blamed Lucifer, he is about to take everything from him...even the whole world.

He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let Dean find out, putting him in a situation that would break his heart.... having to kill him to save the world.

Could he even do that? It wouldn't be the first time he choosed Sam over the world.

Sam couldn't let that happen, to be responsible for another apocalypse.

He sits up, taking carefully the gun under the pillow, not to wake up Dean.

Sam kissed his cheek, smiling while tears started to gather in his eyes.

The younger Winchester opened the door slowly, quickly going to the bathroom, before the never-sleeping angels sees him.

Sam locks the bathroom door, back resting on the hard surface, lowering himself slowly though tears, butt hitting the cold floor.

Sam wiped his tears, bringing up the gun to his face,hand shaking, closing his eyes.

He put his free hand on his stomach, trying hard not to make sounds while crying.

\- I'm sorry, I know you are just a baby...I'm sorry.

He is scared. So scared....  
He cried silently not wanting to wake Dean or alert Cas..  
He has to do it.. He has to escape this and save his brother from this.. Monster that lives inside of him..  
His hand was shaking as he holds the gun to his head, then quickly put it down taking deep breaths of air..  
He has to.. 

\- Don't be a pussy now Sam. Think of Dean...

He closes his eyes remembering all the good memories he and his brother had as they were younger.. A faded smile catched Sam's face while lifting the gun again.

He pulls the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets quickly attached to the baby, Dean is going insane and Castiel tries his best to keep the logic up.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback, thank you!

Dean jumps out of bed, hearing a loud bang.  
First instinct was to look for his brother.

He wasn't in the bed.

\- Sammy?!

He runs out of the door, seeing Castiel running from the other direction of the hallway.

\- Where is he? Sam!

Castiel stopped in front of the bathroom door, tried to open it, and after seeing it's locked ...he used his angel force to throw the door on the other side of the hallway.

Sam body fell in front of them, making Dean fall on his knees, looking at the blood around his little brother.

\- Sammy?

His voice was cracked, Dean lifts his brother body in his arms, checking for pulse.

\- No, no,no, Sam!

Tears left his eyes, while the angel tried to heal him but... nothing was happening.

\- He is dead.

Castiel annuced Dean's worst fear, making him cry fully, hugging his brother... shifting his eyes between Sam wound and the gun near him. 

\- Why did you do this?!

The angel looked at his friend in pain, at Sam lifeless body, tears gathering in his eyes too.  
Dean let his forehead on Sam's, hugging him tight, closing his eyes, crying, trying to understand why would Sam do something like this.

\- Sammy...

\- Dean!

Castiel voice made Dean open his eyes to see Sam's body glowing orange, his massive wound healing slowly, blood going back in his body.

\- Sam?

Dean kept holding his baby brother, not understand what was happening.

A big inhale was heard than Sam opened his eyes again, the glowing fading away slowly.

Sam was smiling, putting his hands around his stomach, much to Dean confusion.

He didn't cared.

Dean bought Sam into a tight hug, the younger man holding his hands around his older brother's neck.

\- Sammy...

Dean smiled widely, cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissing him deeply, crying again, now from happiness.

He helped Sam sit up before punching him in the face.

\- What was that for?

Sam asked, holding his bruised cheek.

\- Do you dare to even ask?!

Dean was pointing with is index finger at Sam, his face turning from relief in utter anger.

\- I...

Sam started but didn't had words.

\- Sam....

Castiel voice made the man turn to see him.

-...how... how are you back?

Dean eyes Sam too, now logic hitting him, after the emotion made room for it.

\- I can explain, but let's sit down.

Sam pleaded and went to the bunker's big wood table, sitting down, Castiel followed but Dean refused to sit down, staying angrily on his feet, arms crossed

\- So...

Sam started, trying to avoid his eyes.

\- ... I found the nephilim...

Sam said laughing anxiously.

\- Like I care about that now!

Dean was quick to cut him.

\- ...well, when I was in the cage, Lucifer did...stuff to me...

Sam closed his eyes for a second, blocking the ugly memories from showing up.

\- ...and, I...I don't know how, but the nephilim is....I...

Sam moved his hands around his stomach, letting his eyes down.

Damn, this was so weird...he couldn't actually say it.

\- Pregnant?

Castiel asked, leaning closer to the table and Sam nodded.

\- What?! How is that possible?!

Dean sits down too, his legs not handling any more standing without fainting from stress.

\- Archangels can perform miracles.

Castiel explained, looking at the men.

\- So you did that to kill Lucifer Jr.?

Dean asked, understanding why Sam did what he did, but he was still angry, sad...hurt.

\- Yes, he bought me back...the baby.

Sam annuced, and Dean rolled his eyes.

\- Obviously, it need his incubator before destroying the world.

Sam looked at Dean, trying to find his words for the next sentence.

The baby wasn't evil.

\- We need another way to kill it.

Dean said quickly, but Sam raised his right hand in a motion to take it slowly, let him explain.

\- No, Dean, listen to me...

Dean was up on his feet again.

\- What do you mean no?!

\- He is not evil...I felt it before but now I'm sure, when we resurrected me... I felt it, his soul...he is good...and he told me he won't hurt anyone, and won't let anyone hurt me. Dean, he wants to help the world...

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially the hope Sam had in voice.

Castiel stood up too, walking to the shelves.

\- He is playing you, brainwashing you!

\- Sam, that thing inside is not a baby, is an abomination...

Castiel walked around the table and held out a bible for Sam.

\- Place your hand here.

Sam sighs and does as he was told.

The bible catches on fire and Castiel takes it and throws it in the trash.

\- What more proof do you need?!

Dean yelled, exasperated, not believing Sam was actually intending to keep the monster.

\- Look, we thought about me that I'm an abomination too...

Dean didn't had the power to argue anymore, he turned around, dragging his hands over his face.

\- Sam, this is not the same. That baby could bring the universe to his knees.

\- ...or lift it to it's feet.


	4. The invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback appreciated  
Enjoy :3

***  
\- That's low, even for you.

Lucifer shrugs uncaring at the demon's remark, making the chains around him move, a specific sound traveling though the dark room 

\- You raped Sam Winchester? Couldn't you find a woman?

\- Why would I? Sam is so...

Lucifer inhales deeply, making, what looked like a cute face mixed with total sass.

-...so cute. Technically my first crush. It really hurt me, the rejections...but you wouldn't know, you don't seem the kind who falls in love, Crowley.

The archangel said and the demon looked bored at him.

\- You are talking too much for someone who licked my floor a few minutes ago.

\- Just a matter of time until I get out of here, you aren't even goin to see it coming when you will get taken down.

Crowley chuckled.

\- By you?

\- And my flesh and blood.

Lucifer said proudly.

\- Sam got rid of that thing the minute he realised.

Lucifer smiled mocklingly.

\- Do you really think Sam would hurt his... family? His little ball of feathers?

Lucifer voice was lower, almost sweet...yet deeply mocking.

\- Yes, that thing is dead.

Crowley said, not believing the Winchester would choose to keep Lucifer child.

\- Huh. Interesting. Because I can still feel it. Its heart. Its power. Sort of makes me proud. A chip off the old ball of heavenly light, if you know what I mean. 

\- Shut up, dog.

Crowley takes out his phone.

***

\- You know what, that's it, this is too fucking much. I'm going for a drink!

Dean annuced, leaving for his room, glad his memory muscle knew the way, because he was too angry to see where he was heading.

\- Sam...

Castiel started and Sam lifted his eyes from the ground.

He didn't liked this, Dean being angry with him, he felt like Dean hates him, he didn't wanted that...the person he loved the most in this world hating him.

\- ...you can't be serious, Sam. This is Lucifer child, the fact that he resurrected you...is definitely a statement of giant powers but... what makes you think it wasn't for self-preservation?

Castiel said, looking at the younger Winchester while sitting up, eyeing him with sadness and confusion.

\- I know he is Lucifer's child, Cas...but...

Sam stood up, looking at the angel sincerely.

\- ...he is mine too, and he is not evil, I felt it, I feel it.

\- What a great maternity vibe you have there!

Dean walked past them on the stairs, with a jacket on him and keys in his hand.

Sam looked sad after him.

\- Cas, please, go with him... don't let him do anything stupid.

Castiel nooded and walked after the hunter, leaving Sam alone at the bunker.

Sam stood back down, resting his forehead in his hand, thinking.

"I'm sorry"

Sam let his hands down and smiled, not being scared anymore by the voice.

He was happy to hear it.

\- Don't apologise, It's not your fault...

Sam placed both of his hands on the red flannel he was wearing.

\- ...I should be apologising, I'm sorry, I promise I won't try to hurt you ever again. 

***

\- Dean, wait!

Castiel hurried his steps towards the man, who was already opening the car door.

\- What?!

Dean bit back but Castiel walked around the car, to the shutgun seat.

\- I don't need a babysitter, Cas.

Dean said, stepping in the car, turning his face to look at the blue-eyed angel.

\- How about a drinking buddy?

Dean didn't said anything, he turned on the engine and started driving to the closest bar he could find.

The ride there was quiet, Dean holding the wheel tight, serious expression on his face, and eyes filled with anger and... betrayal.

They stopped in approximately 15 minutes to a bar with some broken neons, too broken to actually make out the name.

Not that Dean cared, he just wanted to drink....and maybe punch something in the face.

\- Leave the bottle.

He said to the bartender, taking it from his hand and filling the glass with the brown liquid.

Castiel did the same, alcohol didn't really affected him, only in large quantities, but he wanted to be there for his friend.

\- How are you feeling, Dean?

Castiel took a sip as he watched Dean gulping the entire content of the glass, going for another.

\- Freaking awesome.

Castiel looked at the man who was drinking slower this time.

\- I can't believe he wants to keep it! 

Dean tried to keep his voice low, but still managed to get some heads to turn to him.

-It's ...in human nature to love your off-springs.

Castiel tried to be logical but the idea of Sam loving that child, Lucifer child made Dean angrier than ever before.

Castiel saw that, and took a big mouth of whiskey too.

\- What if Sam is right?

Dean frowned, turning to his friend.

\- How could Lucifer's child be good, Cas?

\- It's not just Lucifer's, is Sam's too, and he is a very good, caring and kind person.

\- Yeah, don't tell me it brainwashed you too....

Dean finished another glass of whiskey.

\- ...we need a way to kill that thing.

\- Could you? If it comes to that, could you kill your brother?

Dean swallowed hard at that question, feeling his heart cracking.

\- I don't know, Cas, ok? This is happening too fast...I don't know.

Castiel smiled sadly, giving his friend a simpatetic look.

\- We will figure it out, Dean, we always do.

***  
Sam felt happiness radiating from the baby, he was glad he forgave him...and even more glad that he wasn't evil.

Sam hears the door opening, sitting up waiting to see his brother, trying to prepare an apology, a speech...an explanation, anything that would make things easier.

\- Who are you?

Sam quickly took the gun from under the table, pointing it to the blonde woman, walking down the stairs.

\- A pleasure to meet you, Sam Winchester.

She said in a british accent, stopping at the head of the stairs, looking in Sam eyes and his gun.

\- Who are you and how do you know my name?

He makes some steps closer to the woman.

\- Toni Bevell, British Men of Letters.

\- What do you want?

Sam lowered his gun, she was like them, like Eyleen, like his grandfather, an ally...? Maybe.

\- To talk.

The woman, Toni, was quick to take out a gun and shot Sam in the neck with an arrow full of sedatives.

The younger Winchester falls unconsious on the ground.


	5. The name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds the baby name

**

Dean gave up drinking after ...a while, he couldn't drown away this problem. No. He has to deal with it.

\- What would you say to him?

Castiel ask from the shutgun seat, lights traversing his face as the car moves into the night.

\- I don't know. Any suggestions?

Dean keeps his hands on the wheel, turning his eyes at Castiel only for a second, gesturing the frustration he had inside.

\- Do you still love him?

Dean stops the car suddenly, looking at his friend.

He sighs, bites his lower lip than starts Baby again.

\- Yes, Cas, of course I love him 

\- Well, that's my suggestion.

***  
Sam opened his eyes, closing him again thight imediatly due to the severe headache he was having.

\- Hello, Samuel.

The british accent made him open his eyes completely, looking at the woman in front of her, same slim figure, blond hair and incredibly annoying accent.

\- Where are we?

He asked, looking around, it seemed like they were in some kind of basement, it was dark, only a lightbulb offering some vision to the people inside.

\- Does it matter?

The other woman asked, she was a lot more rusty looking, cleaning some knives on a table.

\- I just want to know how much i need to walk after I kill you.

\- I don't think that would happen, Sam. 

She took out a pencil and a small notebook, opened the cap and put it on the other side of the pen.

\- Let's begin, shall we?

\- Begin what?

Sam asked, annoyed.

\- What's your connection to the nephilim and Lucifer?

Sam chuckled, looking back at the woman.

\- Screw you.

\- You see, Samuel, our machines registered an imense break in energy level, tearing the fabric of the universe, one might say.

She stood up, coming closer to Sam, he tried to sit up, but he couldn't move from the chair he was sitting.

\- ...and we tracked it, and it didn't landed on some striper Lucifer might hang out with, it was you. So again, what's your connection with them?

Sam lifted his eyes, he wasn't going to tell them anything.  
Especially because he knew what would happen if she finds out about the baby.  
And he didn't want anything to happen to him.

\- Screw you.

\- Very well, I should find out myself. Mrs Watt, please hand me the knife.

Sam chuckled, making the blonde woman look confused.

\- Do you really think you can do anything to me? I've been tortured by the Devil himself, so for me...your are just an accent in a suit.

\- Exactly, Sam, he tortured you! Why would you keep his offspring location a secret?!

She lets down the knife, still in hee right hand, clearly thinking about this.

\- Do you love him?

She asked, hands before her back, walking around Sam's chair.

Sam stomach crawled inside him just at the image of that.

\- By your disgusted face, I'd say you would rather shagg a donkey than him , so that must not be it.

She stopped in front of the chair, looking at Sam, light on her face, like she got an idea.

She brings out the knife from behind her back, speeding towards Sam's stomach.

\- No!

He yelled desperately and the woman stopped a few inches before reaching Sam's insides.

Toni looks at him, he was breathing harder, clearly his heart almost jumped out of his chest... it was the first time Sam showed any kind of fear, she thought.

\- So, our machines pointed at you,perhaps not because of a trick... but maybe because... it's in you?

\- You are crazy, sister.

The hunter tried to keep his arrongant sassy voice in place, but the shaking in it was clear.

\- And you are Rosemary, complete with baby.

Sam looked at her, she knew, she could kill his baby.

\- Please, don't hurt him...

***  
\- I'm not saying that, Cas!

Dean snapped as he entered the bunker, looking around.

\- Why not? It's how you feel.

The angel pleaded, not understand why humans are so embarrassed about showing emotions.

\- That won't help! Even if i love him or not, the problem is that xeromorph incubating inside of him!

Dean continued to look around.

\- Sammy?!

\- He is not here.

The angel said, after realising the hunter's soul wasn't anywhere around the bunker.

***

Toni didn't hesitated before stabbing Sam with the blade, directly in his stomach.

She stood up, putting the bloody blade on the table.

\- No,no,no...

Sam was looking at the wound, the blood he was loosing so fast, red river forming on the concrete floor.

He didn't cared, all he could think of was the baby, he ....is dead.

-No, please...

His eyes started tearing, looking at the wound. It was the first thing he made that Sam was sure it was good, and he lost it...he lost it.

The wound started to glow, the same orange Sam knew it was his baby, his little angel was fine. He smiled widely while the wound was healing under the amazed eyes of the british woman.

A big orange glow covered the room, and suddenly, Sam was back in the bunker, wound healed, and the blonde woman, Toni, sitting in front of him.

\- Sam! 

Dean jumped on his brother, hugging him, offering him a kiss that he missed so much this few weeks.

\- Hi, Dean.

Sam said softly as his brother noticed the bloody shirt, he immediately lifted it, but the wound was gone.

\- Who are you?

Castiel asked the confused woman.

\- She tried to kill me, said she is a British Man of Letter.

Sam explain to calm for this situation, but it was enough for Dean to knock her unconcious.

\- You are lucky you are girl, lady.

He said angrily.

\- What happened, Sam? Are you ok?

\- Yes, the baby teleported us back, he...healed me...again.

Sam was so proud of his little angel.

\- Great, Damien isn't even born and he can teleport!

Dean bit back as he lifted the woman, dragging her to the interrogation room.

" Damien? Is that my name?"

\- Oh, god,no! That is not your name!

\- It is!

Dean yelled before closing the door.

\- Rest, Sam, we will take care of her.

Castiel patted his shoulder before going to the room Dean was in.

Sam sighed and headed to his bedroom, he took out a another flannel.

" Then what is it? Baby? Angel?"

Sam giggled softly, he was adorable.

\- No, those are nicknames.

" What's a nickname?"

He buttons up the shirt and sits on the bed smiling at how curious and pure his voice was.

\- It's a substitute for a name, to show affection.

He throws the bloody shirt in the garbage bin near his desk.

\- I should give you a name, right?

Sam lays down on the bed, left hand under his head and right hand on his bump, caressing it slowly.

\- Bobby? He was a father figure to me...

Sam said thinking about all the good memories he had with the old man.

\- John? He was my real father, we didn't got along so well but he was a great man.

Sam thoughts moved to the night he left for Standford, it was sad at the time, but not he doesn't regret it, everything he been though it was for this to happen, this what he believed.

\- Maybe you should have your own name? Your own identity...you should always be yourself.

Sam said, but at the same time he thought he should honor his father.

\- You know, John Kennedy was used to be called Jack... from John.

He never believed it made any sense, but now, it was fitting, he liked it.

\- Jack Winchester, that's your name.


	6. The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes his choice

" I like it!"

\- I like it too, Jack.

Sam continued the slow movements around his belly, closing his eyes, the warmth from Jack's soul  
radiating inside him.

\- You did really good today, I'm proud of you.

Sam stopped the motions and closed his eyes, smiling as he hears his baby giggling a " thank you".

***

Dean threw a bucket of ice cold water on the woman, making her wake up suddenly.

\- I could've done that with my grace, Dean.

\- I know.

He says angrily, looking at the woman who was spiting out water.

\- Why did you tried to murder Sam?

Dean face was nothing but pure rage, it made Castiel step closer, prepared to stop him if he does anything stupid.

\- I wasn't trying to murder Sam...

She said, throwing her head back in a failed effort to move the wet hair from her face.

\- ...The British Men of Letter are well aware with your affiliation with the apocalypses...

\- That we managed to stop. Where were you all this time?!

\- The elders didn't want us to interfere, however, this apocalypse...is more than any of you can handle. It needs to be stopped.

\- There's no apocalypse.

Dean started to walk to the door.

\- You are right, the thing inside your brother would bring something worse than an apocalypse.

He closed the door after the angel followed him out.

\- Dean? What should we do?

Dean sighs, thinking.

\- I don't know... call mom? Maybe she can talk some sense into Sam...to shove a hanger up his ass.

Castiel frowned at Dean who just rolled his eyes, taking his phone out, continuing to walk to the library area.

The angel stopped on the way, slowly opening Sam's door, looking though.

He smiled.

Sam looked so happy, so at peace, he never saw him so relaxed, especially when sleeping...he didn't seemed to have any nightmares, quite the opposite...he seemed to have real pleasant dreams.

He looked at the hand Sam was holding on his stomach and it made Castiel think.

He would give Sam a chance to explain, to really explain...after he wakes up.

He had a long day.

Castiel closes the door again, in time to hear Dean calling for him.

\- Mom is on her way home.

He says, putting the phone down and sitting on a chair.

\- Cas? What should I do? 

Dean thinks, he... couldn't kill his brother, not Sam...he loved him more than anything.  
But the idea of seeing the world destroyed...

\- What if Sam is right?

The angel sits down, and for the first time, Dean wasn't angry.

\- Is that you think or what you hope for?

Castiel looks down, Dean was right.

\- What I hope for.

\- Can we risk the world on a hope?

Castiel looked away defeated.

\- Can we even kill him? He survived to a stab and gun shot.

\- The Colt maybe, smiting , burry him in concrete...

Dean stomach curled inside him while imagining any of the suggestions he had, he... couldn't.

\- ....I don't want to think about it... not now.

Dean waves the conversation off, sitting up from the chair.

\- I need my four hours, Cas.

\- Goodnight.

Dean left to his room but his body instinctively stopped at Sam's door.

He opened it, looking at his brother asleep, then entered it.

Dean sits down on the edge of the bed first, then slowly laying down near Sam...a wave of emotions hitting him, he missed this, he missed Sam so much.

\- I can't Sam...I can't....

Dean touches his hand, the one who was resting on his stomach.

\- Fuck the universe, I won't kill you.

Dean hugged him, sitting close to him, he didn't cared anymore...he made the choice...the choice he always made...Sam.

\- If the kid is good, that's great...if it's not, Sam I, I made my choice...

\- You did?

Dean sits up on his elbow, looking at his brother's eyes surprised.

\- What? Do you expect me not to wake up when you are talking 2 inches near my ear?

Sam laughed, sitting up on his elbow too, facing Dean who was smiling too.

\- I chose you.

Sam kissed him, their lips meeting again for the first time in weeks, the familiar sweetness was still there, along with the cheap whiskey.

Sam opened his mouth, their tongues dancing together until both of them needed air again.

\- Thank you.

Sam forehead was almost glued to Dean's, their noses touching too.

\- But the universe will be fine, Jack would help it, you'll see.

Dean bit the impulse to roll his eyes and bit his tongue not to yell, he just fell down on the pillow, looking at Sam.

\- You name it?

\- Him.

Sam corrected him, putting his head on Dean's chest, who's hand automatically moved to Sam hair, playing with it.

\- Him...Why Jack?

\- You know, from John.

\- I don't see any resemblance.

Sam giggled, inhaling Dean's smell, listening to his heart beating.

\- It's a thing, John Kennedy was called Jack.

\- That's stupid, I still vote for Damien.

\- Shut up and sleep, Dean.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.


	7. The guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realises things about his future

***

\- Shut up!

Dean yelled, annoyed by the phone alarm.  
He had his head in the pillow, arm moving around the nightstand trying to reach the phone...and failing.

He gives up, lifts his head and stops the phone that showed in bright blue "6am".

\- Why do we woke up so early? We don't even have jobs!

Dean turns around, but Sam wasn't in the bed anymore.

\- Fucking morning person.

Dean mumbles and lifts his sleepy body from the bed, dragging his hands over his face and sitting up slowly, heading to the bathroom for his morning routine.

\- What the fuck, Sam?

Dean looks around his brother's bathroom, luckily the bunker had a few...

\- Vitamins? 

The hunter lifts some packages and sights, it wasn't enough that Sam is a pregnant lady, he had to act like a pregnant lady too.

But he promised, he promised he will accept it, because he made his choice.

He shakes off the thought and turns on the water.

He brushes his teeth, leaving Sam toothbrush where he found it, he considered washing the toilet with it, but didn't wanted to ruin the made up they just had so he decided against it.

\- Sammy?!

The hunter calls as he walks the hallway.

\- In the kitchen!

Dean enters the kitchen and sees Castiel sitting at the table with Sam, Mary moving around the stove.

\- Explain it to me again, Sam.

\- It's coffee, Cas. Try it with sugar.

The angel sips some more black liquid before deciding:

\- It tastes like molecules.

Dean laughed as he entered the room, giving Sam a pat on his shoulder and hugging Mary.

Mary knew about them, however, he and Sam decided to keep it low with affection in front of her.  
They didn't want her to be unconfortable.  
Besides, they kept their touches secret from most people, except Castiel, he was the only one who would sometimes see the Winchesters kissing.

\- Hi, mom, when did you came?

\- Last night, it was late, didn't want to wake you.

She smiled, flipping a pancake.

Dean takes a big mug and pours himself some coffee, sitting down between the angel and his brother.

Castiel drinks some more, making another disgusted face.

\- Don't treat coffee like that, Cas.

Dean says insulted, but his laugh betrayed him.

\- I found a case for us.

Mary annouced, placing the plates with pancakes in front of each one, even Castiel, but he politely refused.

Dean started eating hungrily, they were really, really...good.

\- What case?

He asked, full mouth while chewing.

\- Three girls dissapeared, found dead in last three days, in Utah, legists keep the cause of death classified.

\- I can hack it.

Sam said smiled, lifting his eyes from the plate.

\- Family hunt, great.

Dean says excited .

\- We leave in 10, more details on the way?

Marry nods and they continue eating in silence, quickly making their bags before leaving, a long drive ahead of them.

\- So, mom, how are you? Haven't see you in weeks.

Dean breaks the ice after a few minutes, looking at his mother though the review mirror smiling.

\- Good, I'm sorry I haven't been around but I think I'm starting to figure things out.

He knew, it must be weird, going to sleep when your kids are toddlers and in the morning they are 30 something, he understands,it hurt,but she needed time to process.

\- It's ok,mom, take how much time you need.

Dean said, smiling understandingly.

\- How about you, boys? Did something happen? Why did you called me so urgent?

Sam lifts his head from the laptop, looking at Dean.

He didn't told her yet, great...

Dean shrugged, he ...how do you even annouce that? "You are going to be the grandmother of Damien Thorn"?

\- Nothing much, we just wondered how are you.

Mary didn't believed him, but didn't pushed...not yet.

Sam felt the pressure, so he decided to change the subject.

\- So, get this, the girls , all of them had signs of... plague.

\- Plague? Like in Black Plague?

Dean raised his eyebrow and Sam nodded turning the laptop for his brother to see the photos of the victims.

Next 7 hours were spent in conversations about the case, events, jokes, music...it was nice.

For the time being Dean almost forgot the Antichrist is incubating inside his brother.

\- Dean, we should stop to eat something.

Mary suggested.

\- Why? We are almost there.

-Dean, we have 5 more hours to go. Let's stop, eat something.

\- Fine, fine...

Dean gave up and stopped at the next dinner they saw, he used the opportunity and put gas in baby.

His family was already inside, sitting in a corner table, Sam near Castiel and Mary in front of them.

The green eyed man sits down near his brother.

\- I'm starving.

Mary took the menu and looked around it in awe.

Definitely, she was a Winchester.

\- What can I get you?

A petite girl with curly hair asked, holding up a pen a notebook, while smiling widely.

\- Chicken salad.

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's order, at least it won't be plain green like usually.

\- Just a cheeseburger.

Mary says smiling and her attention turns to Castiel, who orders nothing but the waiter comment about her paying if it s a problem made Castiel to order some coffee.

\- The Extra Ham Triple Bacon Meat Burger Pie.

Dean says, almost salivating just reading the menu.

\- Coming right up!

She leaves, and Dean is given some looks of questions.

\- What? Three kinds of bacon!

He defends himself in front of his family while the girl came back with Sam's salad and Mary's burger.

\- That was quick.

Dean remarked but the girl just smiled.

\- It's 1 am,sir, you are the only one here.

Dean Suddenly felt like a dumbass, he forgot most people sleep at this hour instead of driving miles to find monster.

The girl comes back with Dean's food a coffee for Castiel, winking at him.

\- Cas, somebody likes you.

Castiel blushes and Dean looks down at his food.

\- Can you smell this?

He asks pleased but his happiness fades a little when he sees Sam's pale face looking at his food.

\- You ok?

\- Yeah, I'm fine.

Dean took out the top bun to stare at the heavenly,oily, greasy bacon, but the second he did that Sam's already pale face turned milk white and next thing he knows he goes in full Speedy Gonzales mode for the bathroom door.

\- Sam?!

Mary asks panicked but Dean rolls his eyes, biting the delicious heavenly food he got.

\- Dean! Why are you so calm?!

\- I'll go check on Sam.

Castiel sits up and leaves for the bathroom too, while Mary looks at Dean in question who just shrugs.

\- He is pregnant, morning sickness or.... night sickness, whatever.

He decided to not sugar-coat it, mostly because he didn't really had anything to do about the situation, he didn't had a choice but to let it be...for Sam.

\- Very funny, Dean.

Dean puts his food down and looks at Mary.

\- I'm not joking.

\- What?

***  
Castiel opens the door and steps inside the room, looking around for the Winchester.

\- No, no, don't apologise, Jack... it's not your fa...

Sam stops talking, his voice replaced by puking sounds coming from inside a cabin.  
Castiel opened it, looking at him, thinking about what should he do.

He decided to touch his shoulder.

\- Are you ok, Sam?

Sam flushed the toilet and wipes his mouth, letting the angel help him to sit up.

\- Yes, I'm...I'm good.

He exhales and goes to the sinks, cleaning himself.

\- You named him?

Castiel came near Sam, used his powers to clean him.

Sam thanked him and nooded.

\- Yes, I did...Jack, it's from...

\- John.

Sam laughed and smiled widely, he was really surprised that Castiel got it, but it has to do with Metatron shoving all that literature in his head probably.

\- It's a nice name.

Castiel said awkwardly, clearly something on his mind.

\- What is it, Cas?

Sam leaned on the sink, crossing his arms, listening to whatever his friend had to say.

\- Sam...you know what happens to humans when...

Sam nooded, he didn't seemed upset.

\- I know Cas, I will die.

\- Are you fine with that?

Sam smiled making Castiel frown in question.

\- Yes, I'd do anything for Jack.

\- Sam...that is very nice of you but...when you will be gone, and maybe he doesn't bring you back...you need to think about that possibility, Sam.

The hunter looked at him, thinking, nodding.

\- He did before.

\- Yes, but what if....

\- He is not evil.

Sam cut him and Castiel shook his head.

\- ...what if he...after birth he...what if you stay dead, Sam? What would happen if demons or angels get your son? Dean, he...

Castiel stopped, he is sure Dean doesn't know Sam would die...and he doesn't want to think about his reaction.

\- ...Sam, even if your child is good, his powers... everybody would want to use him.

Sam shifts, letting his hands on his stomach, thinking.  
He lifts up his hand for Castiel, who looks at the hunter in question.

\- Do you want to feel him? His soul is ...so warm and bright, Cas.

Sam was smiling, even though Castiel hesitated he let Sam take his hand and place it on his stomach, holding his hand over the angel's.

\- It's....

Castiel was smiling widely when his eyes turn orange, the same orange Sam was used to see with his baby interactions.

\- Cas?

His eyes turn back blue and Sam let go of his hand, looking at him in question.

\- I will take care of Jack, I promise I will protect you and your son.

Castiel took his hand from Sam's stomach.

\- Cas? What did he told you?

\- He...

Castiel smiled so widely, Sam never saw him so happy.

-... didn't told me anything, he showed me...the future. What he will do for this world.

Sam smiled too.

\- What is that?

\- Paradise, he will make Paradise on earth.


	8. The present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

***

Sam and Castiel returned to the table, sitting down, trying to ignore the burning sensation Mary's eyes gave them.  
Sam looked at Dean, asking for help silently, but his brother was too busy munching on his burger monstrosity.

\- Sam? 

Mary asked, looking with big surprised eyes at him.

\- I'll tell you on the way there.

Sam says, sitting up and hoping he will find his words on the way to the car.  
Castiel follows him, so does Mary and Dean takes the burger with him, paying as he goes to the exist door.

The first 15 minutes of the rest of the way were quiet...until they weren't.

\- Orange slices helped me when I was pregnant.

Mary says, making Dean glad he finished eating, otherwise he would choked on it.

Sam made a surprised expression, turning his head to the back seat, seeing his mom with a casual face, and Castiel looking at them both.

Sam tried to find his words, where should he start...?

\- Sam's child is very special.

Castiel said smiling, making Sam really happy somebody was with him, believing in his little baby.

\- I believe that.

Mary replies, unimpressed, waiting for more explications.

\- You are going to be Damien's grandmother, what's so hard to understand?

" Is that...?"

\- No, that's not your name! Is Jack.

Sam looks at Dean dead in the eyes.

\- Stop calling him like that, he believes that's his name !

Dean shrugs, looking at the road.

\- It should be.

\- He's not a joke, Dean, nor a stupid movie character.

\- It wasn't a stupid movie.

The older Winchester looks at his brother a little more,he was amused, but he swallows at Sam's angry expression.

Fuck.

Dean thought, this is actually serious for Sam.

\- You are right, I'm sorry. Jack it is.

Sam let our a breathe he was holding and nooded a thank you to Dean.

He appreciated it, Dean trying, he knew how hard it must be for him, and he was glad Dean loved him so much.

\- I'm glad to be a grandmother, I really am ...but .. what the fuck.

Mary wasn't even asking, she was making a statement. She had no idea what was going on.

\- So...

She started, inhaling, looking at Sam, and to Dean trough the review mirror.

-...Sam is pregnant with Lucifer's child, which is a boy, Jack...a nephilim..

\- Yes.

Everybody said in unision.

\- What else should I know?

\- Oh, best part...

Dean said, gesticulating at Sam, amused, concern and creeped .

\- ... concious, he talks to Sam.

He wanted to say "...and survived a bullet, teleported away from a torture room" but he thought that's enough information for today.

\- What does he say?

Mary asks curios, and Dean admited to himself that he was curious too.

\- He...asks me stuff, about the world, our family, people, about me...

Sam smiles fondly, thinking about Jack's curiousity.

Mary changes expressions, she wasn't in the poker face anymore, wasn't shocked, she smiled, she saw how Sam loved Jack.

\- How far long until I'm going to be a grandma?

The hunter lets out a soft giggle, he was glad Marry was easier to convince, she didn't even asked if Jack was evil.  
Sam thought if she was so understanding because she was in the same position as him once...or twice.

\- Well, as I read, nephilims need only 6 months, so...in about 4 and a half we'll see him.

Mary smiled, and the rest of the road was quiet, Sam fell asleep, Dean, Mary and Castiel talked about the case, the night in the distance was slowly fading, letting in it's place the warm colours of sunrise.

\- Wake up, princess!

Sam wakes up suddenly, looking around.  
They were parked in front of a motel, only Dean in the car.

\- Sorry, I was tired.

He says, putting some rebel hair back in place.

\- Understandable, having a roughrat feeding on your insides can be exhausting. Come on, mom got us the rooms.

Sam smiles, the joke didn't sound mean, so he gives Dean a kiss on the cheek and steps out from the car.

\- Thank you,Dean... for everything.

Dean takes Sam hand in his, there were only a few steps to the door, but he wanted to feel close to him, especially now, after all the tension they went trough.

\- Well, I love you, what can I say.

He opens the door and sees the angel and his mom ready to go investigate the morgue, equipped in FBI suits.

\- You take care of it, I'll stay with Sam.

Dean says, Mary and Castiel nod but the younger hunter raises his eyebrows in surprised.

\- What?

\- You are not going anywhere, Sam.

\- Why not? 

\- Because....

Dean raised his hands, gesticulting at him, up and down.

\- .... because you are a pregnant lady, ok? First, the beer belly thing is starting to wear off, you'll look like you have a tumour in those slim suit...

Sam places his hands on his stomach instinctively.

-...and you spilled your guts from an ugly burger, what would you do to a dead body? You are staying. Cas, mom, call us when you find anything.

\- But...

Sam didn't even got a chance to say his contra-argument before Dean shoosed him.

\- Take care, Sam. 

Castiel patted the younger Winchester's shoulder before stepping outside with Mary.

Sam decided, if he can't hunt, he could research about the case, so he took out his laptop, placed it on the little wood table near the window, and started typing.

\- You should sleep, Dean. You drove for hours.

Dean was yawning wide and sat down in the bed.

\- If you go after them, Sam, I swear I will tie you to the...

\- I won't, I will be here, sleep a little.

Sam smiled fondly, making Dean relax.

\- Alright, wake me up if you need anything, like pickles of whatever.

Sam laughed softly as he saw Dean's body diving in the bed, slowly falling asleep, his breathe evening quickly.

He stood up, taking the blanket and covering Dean, kissing his cheek.

Sam was so happy Dean was starting to accept the situation, he didn't had words to express his happiness.

He knew he needed to tell Dean he will die soon, but he was afraid, what if he does something radical to make sure Sam doesn't die? He couldn't risk it, he just hoped he will understand.

He was sure Jack wasn't evil, and if he can he will bring him back.

Castiel suggested the impact of being born may affect his powers, he also pointed out if Jack would be born a baby it will take years before he is able to bring him back.

Sam didn't mind, he would do anything for Jack, and diying was one of those things.

The hunter sits back on the chair, thinking.

He could grow up quickly, like the Darkness did, but she needed souls to accelerate it.

Sam shook the thought off quickly, at least Jack would have Castiel until he will be back...

He wished Dean would be there too, but he still had time, he still could convince Dean that this is right.

" Daddy, are you sad?"

Sam's heart shrunken in awe, he never felt anything more beautiful than being called "daddy".

\- No, Jack, I was thinking.

His big hands start to caress the flannel shirt he had on, on his stomach.  
Dean was right, it did started to show.  
It felt weird, he thought, but he was happy too, it means Jack is growing...and one day he will be able to hold him.

" About what?"

Jack was concerned for him, which make Sam melt, he was a little angel.

He can't tell him the real reason, it's not his fault.

\- Would you like to hear a story, Jackie? There are a few stories Dean used to tell me when I was little.

***

Dean woke up a hour and a half later, hearing Sam voice in the background.

He opens his eyes only to see his brother talking, hands on his stomach.

\- ...and the pigs lived happily ever after. Yes Jack, the wolf wasn't hurt, he learned his lesson and got nice after.

Sam was smiling widely, and Dean heart was melting seeing him this happy.

\- Morning, Sammy.

He sits up, yawning.

\- Hi, Dean.

\- I forgot to so something before falling in the sleep coma.

\- What?

Dean walked to his bag, opening it, back to his brother, searching trough guns and clothes.

\- I got something for the little monster.

Sam stood up in surprise, walking closer to Dean.

\- You did?

Dean didn't answered, he didn't liked how much of a chick flick this feels but...if he told Sam he accepts it, he needs to so it fully, and start act like a father.

Dean stood up quickly, holding something at his back.

" For me?"

Jack sounded so excited, asking what is it.

\- Come on Dean, what is it? Jack is firing in my brain with excitement.

Dean took out a plushie, a blue fluffy monster, with big eyes brown eyes, a big smile on it.

Dean pressed it's hand, and it started to growl in a funny voice, making both of them laugh.

" Daddy, what is that?! Do that again, please! What is it saying? Daddy, look!"

Sam took the monster plushie and squeezed it again, smiling at Jack excitement.

\- So, does he likes it?

Dean asks curious but Sam doesn't answer, he just lunches himself in Dean's arms, hugging him tightly, offering him a big kiss.

\- Yes, he loves it.

Dean smiles pleased, kissing Sam again.


	9. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, close to Jack's introduction.

***  
The hunt took unusually long, over 2 weeks.

\- ...ok, Cas, see you soon.

Dean said, closing the phone after a quick goodbye.

\- They burned the bones.

Sam looks up from the books.

\- An acheri, we haven't seen one in 10 years.

\- I don't want to see one in another 10, those things are full of germs.

Dean shivers thinking about all the victims who got the plague from those things.  
He sits up, pouring himself another mug of coffee.

\- Mom and Cas are heading back, we will leave later.

He sips the black liquid, making a pleased sound.

\- Want some?

\- No, thank you.

Dean looked at Sam who was reading from some old book, analysing him.  
He didn't look sick.  
Since when Sam doesn't want coffee? Alcool he got but...

Now that he thinks of it, he didn't really saw him drink coffee lately,Sam went to 10 mugs a day to none.

The older Winchester rolled his eyes.

\- Coffee won't kill him, Sam.

\- I know, Dean. I just...

\- Just what?

\- ...want him to be comfortable.

Comfortable incubating inside your guts.

Dean thought to himself, but didn't said it, just continued to drink some more of the black liquid.

\- I swear, I saw women acting less motherly than you.

Dean sat down at he table, near Sam who laughed softly, looking up at him.

\- Can I get you anything else? 

Dean didn't wait for an answer but sit up, going to the mini fridge, opening it and looking inside.

He searched the labels, looking for something healthy...ish, knowing how Sam is a full mother hen.

Sam smiles to himself, pleased that Dean was so nice, trying so hard for him.

" Daddy, do it again!"

The hunter takes the blue plush Dean gave Jack, squeezing it, making it growl, laughing when he hears Jack doing the same.

Dean turns around, placing a small bottle of orange juice in front of Sam, sitting back in his seat.

" Again please!"

\- Please, don...

Dean pleaded, but Sam was already squeezing the damn thing, making him wish he would have bought a quiet one.

\- Come on, Jack loves it.

\- I'm glad, but you've been squeezing the thing every ten minutes for weeks!

Sam does it again, laughing seeing Dean's face.

\- Get used to it, Dean, if Jack is gonna be a baby we will have the bunker full of toys.

Sam looks at the blue plush, and Dean looks suprised at him.

\- What do you mean "if"?

\- I mean, there were nephilims before, a few, but never one like Jack, concious and...so... powerful...

Sam thinks again about the future, looking at the toy.

-...Cas thinks he will grow up quickly, like Amara, minus the soul part.

\- What do you think?

Dean asked, trying not to think about the soul part.

\- I don't really care if he will be a baby, or how fast he will grow, I just want Jack to be happy.

Dean drinks the rest of his coffee.

\- You are a really great mom.

\- Shut up, jerk.

\- Bitch.

Sam looked down, then up at Dean.

\- Did you mean it?

\- Mean what?

\- When you said you will be a father to Jack.

Dean sighs, smelling a chick moment.

\- Yeah, we'll raise the little fucker together, or big fucker, whatever he will be.

" Together", this word echoed in Sam mind for the next months.

***

\- Jackie? Please, answer me.

Sam was sitting with his back on the pillow, it was propped against the wall and the younger Winchester was looking at his bump, worried.

\- He's fine, Sam.

Dean says, entering the room with a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

\- But i haven't heard anything in days. He always asks me stuff, Dean.

Sam says worried, and Dean sighs, putting the food down on the nightstand.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes Sam hands in his.

\- You know that's the son of Satan, right?

Sam dismissed the joke quickly, rolling his eyes.

\- Sam, Jack is fine, he is... strong. Probably he's just preparing himself to pop out. Who knows how that will happen?

Sam considers the answer.

\- Cas said something similar.

\- See? You'll see, in a few days when he pops out, you'll have the roughrat right here to read him Three Little Pigs and annoy me with that stupid toy.

Sam smiles, hugging Dean tight, kissing him softly, letting his forehead rest on his.  
The explanation calmed him a little, hoping that's it, and Jack is fine.

\- I love you, Dean. Thank you.

\- Yeah, you'll have a lot of thanking to do.

Sam looked confused at Dean who gave him a kinky smile.

\- Maybe the kid won't destroy the universe, but for sure he destroyed my sex life.

Sam laughs, kissing him again.

\- I'll pay you back.

\- Better, you own me six months of sex.

A loud sound is suddenly heard, like something was broken, making both of them look in the direction the sound was coming from.

\- Stay and eat, it's probably Cas trying to cook again.

Dean sits up, stepping out and leaving Sam's sight.

The younger hunter turned over, putting his feet on the ground and pushing himself up.

He was glad nephilims didn't need 9 months, he couldn't resist more with this giant belly.

Sam looked in the mirror, it wasn't that giant, it probably wouldn't even show if he was wearing something large, due to his really tall nature, but he felt weird and...he was excited to meet Jack.

But before that, Sam thought, today is the day he will tell Dean the truth, he made and remade the speech, even practiced in the mirror and he decided that this is as ready he will ever be.

So today, after dinner, he will tell him.

Sam took the orange juice, tasting it but immediately put it back after hearing something that sounded like a gun shot.

He ran out, in the library where Dean was sitting with Castiel, and that weird woman they met months ago and didn't managed to get much info out of her about the British Men of Letters...Toni, Toni was her name.

They were looking up, to the stairs, hands up, guns pointing to them by a few men and... Marry? She was sitting behind Dean, gun at his head.

\- Mom?

Sam asked surprised, not understanding what was going on.

\- Not anymore, I'm afraid, Sam. By the way, a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Arthur...Ketch.

The blue eyed man said, before making a hand gesture and Marry walked upstairs, near the exist door.

\- What are you doing?! Mom?

Dean said, but he got no response from her. 

\- We... will take care of that thing, because you, miserably failed.

Ketch said, sassily.

-...Maybe it can ressurect you, but it will be all useless in a bunker without oxigen, right?

He makes another sign, and all the soldiers exist.

\- How about me?!

The blonde woman said as Ketch was leaving too.

\- You are...fired.

Dean ran up, but the door closed before he got the chance to do something, he kicked it, trying to open it desperately.

The lights go off, turning red and an alarm sounds anuncing the time until they remain without oxygen: 2 days.

\- Son of a bitch!

Dean says angrily, stepping down the stairs quickly, stopping in front of Castiel

\- Can you blast the door?

\- I am afraid that they put sigils outside the bunker, I am trapped and powerless.

Dean kicked the books from the table, trying to let out some of his anger.

He turned around, seeing the woman looking at him.

\- How about we kill her? That should give us some extra time.

Sam wanted to step in, afraid of what Dean might do but the woman didn't seemed surprised.

\- I could help you get out of here, idiot. 

\- She's right, we have the biggest library of magic here, there must be something.

***

But a day later they found nothing.

Dean stood up from the piles of book, talking his gun out, pointing it to Toni's head.

\- Dean, what are doing?

\- Cutting the extra weight.

\- Don't...wait....

The woman tried to plead, but Dean lifted the Colt's safety.

\- Sorry lady, can't trust you.

He was about to shoot her but Toni started laughing, making Dean, Castiel and Sam look all equally confused about the situation.

\- Can you really trust anybody, Dean?

She look at Sam, making Dean frown,not understanding what was she talking about.

\- Why won't you ask Sam here what happens after Lucifer 2 comes out? 

Toni's plan, making the two fight each other was working perfectly.

Dean left the gun down, turning to Sam.

\- What is she talking about?

Sam bites his lip and Castiel turns away, anticipating the pain that this conversation will bring.

\- I...Dean, I wanted to tell you, I was ready to do it, I swear...

\- Sam, tell me what?

The younger Winchester shifted a few times, trying to calm his anxiety.

\- I...will die...but he will bring me back!

\- Maybe.

Toni adds and all of them turn in her direction, telling her a silent "shut the fuck up".

\- You will die? 

Dean gesticulted to his brother, poiting the gun around.

\- He will bring me back, I am sure.

Sam says but Dean lets out a laugh...then it turn into a maniacal laugh,until he stops, dragging his hands accros the face, looking at Sam, tears in his eyes.

\- Dean, listen to me, Jack...

\- Playing on you!

He bites out, poiting the gun at Sam, making Castiel step forward, in front of Dean.

\- Dean...

The angel stated, but Dean looked cold in his eyes.

\- Move, Cas, I'm taking care of that thing.

\- Like we won't all die in a few hours.

Toni adds again, and Dean pushes Castiel on the side, lifting his gun again in Sam's direction, poiting it to his stomach, to the cause of all this, to the thing that will take not only his life, his best friend's life but... Sam's life, and his mind.

Dean hand started to shake while looking at Sam's teary eyes.  
He inhaled deeply, trying to push the trigger, to save the world from damnation then die in a few hours.

Pull the trigger!

He yelled at himself mentally.

\- Damn it, Sam!

He couldn't, so he threw the gun away, walking in the kitchen.

A bottle crack could be heard and Castiel went to check on him.

\- You know how we could escape?

Toni asked, smiling, with a sassy voice.

\- ...pray to your baby daddy and tell him where we are. An archangel shouldn't have any problems breaking the sigils.

\- Lucifer is in the cage.

Sam said but Toni didn't looked so convinced.

\- Is he?

She asked, and that's what Sam did too in the next 2 hours.

The time was almost done, the air got thick, Jack wasn't answering,Dean was angry, drunk, claiming he refused to die sober, and he also refused to talk to him, or even look in his eyes.

Sam didn't had a choice anymore, he could let Jack die...he couldn't let Dean die.

That's what he thought before closing his eyes, whispering a prayer.

Soon, the door opened, the light went back on and the air was breathable again.

\- What happened?

The older Winchester came from the kitchen, looking around in surprise.

Sam stood up feeling something close to him, he turned around slowly, seeing Lucifer a few centimeters away from him.

\- Hi, Sam Winchester.

The Devil said, red light in his eyes.


	10. All along the watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I m sorry if i m speeding but i so wanted to introduce Jack

Sam was in the same old house for four days, he just had to wait, he knew Castiel and Dean would come to save him...he knew, he believed in his brother and the angel.

But he was running out of time, Jack was coming soon and he couldn't let Lucifer have him.

\- Please, Dean, just hurry...

He tried to pray to Castiel, tell him the location but it was in vein, Lucifer was probably stopping him somehow.

Sam sighs and tried to move his hancuffed hands, Lucider handcuffed him to the bed, on pipe that was going from the floor to the ceiling, he knew couldn't get away but it was annoying him....and it was unconfortable.

He closed his eyes, trying to think about a solution when an intense pain got through his body, it started in the lower part of his stomach and radiated to all his body like sharp knives stabbing him in every part.

Sam let his head fall backwards, clenching his teeth so hard they could break.

It stopped and Sam started to breath fast, glad it was over...but he knew it wasn't.

\- It started?!

Lucifer entered the room, smiling, kneeling down near Sam who was still trying to catch his breathe.

He looked at the devil in disgust before another pain went through his body, more intense, feeling like a thunder struck him.

This time Sam screamed, his veins started to grow bright orange, along with his belly and eyes.

\- Come on, son, get to daddy!

Lucifer said excited and Sam every, he was stroking Sam's cheek, and even with all the pain Sam was still disgusted so much that every muscle of his wanted to hit him in the face but he couldn't...he was going to take Jack!

\- Please...

\- Please what? Towel, cloth, what?

Lucifer asked, leaning closer, admiring the vibratint color his son's grace had, he never expected to be any different than old plain white or blue, but this was so promising, it made him grow inside.

\- ... cuffs.

Lucifer did as Sam asked, letting him grab the blanket, holding it tight in his fists.

Sam let out fast breathes before another contraction hit again, a wave of celestial light throwing Lucifer through the window.

\- Wow.

He remarked impressed, sitting up from the ground, looking at the second floor he was just in.

\- That's a powerful tantrum, kid.

He looks around noticing a crack, an orange crack in the air.

***

\- Are you sure, Cas?

Dean was driving so fast formula 1 was nothing in comparison, both to the speed of the car and to his heart beatings.

\- Yes, that's the sign we were waiting for, is the child. I felt it, Dean, the universe screamed.

The angel said and Dean turned on the radio in hope some music could calm him, but nothing could at this moment...but he turned on the radio.

\- ...massive power outage left the entire west coast without power a few minutes ago, authorities are looking...

Dean turned it back off.

\- Was that ...? 

Mary asked from the backsit, incredibly worried.

\- One apocalypse at a time.

Dean said, driving fast towards where Castiel pointed them.

***

Lucifer came back from the rift, he was curious but didn't wantes to miss his son ripping Sam's insides apart so he teleported back into the room.

\- Come on, Sammy, you can do it.

He said, not really caring much.  
Lucifer opens Sam belt, lowering his pants.

Sam was in too much pain to even notice, his entire body was hurting, he felt his every cell being torn apart.

\- That's it, Sam, bring me the little guy.

Lucifer said excited at which Sam screamed again, not as much as from pain as frustration, he couldn't let Lucifer have him.

I' m so sorry, Jack, I m sorry I couldn't protect you.

It's all he could think about before a gunshot bought him back to reality.

In the doorway was Dean, holding the Colt, and on the other side of the room was an angry Lucifer, that with a hand gesture flipped him backwards, stepping out the room angrily.

All he could hear were fighting sounds, he wished he could sit up, help them, help himself... but he couldn't.

The contractions continued, along with the agony of not knowing what was happening to his brother.

\- Sammy!

His brother ran into the room, followed by Castiel, Dean was sitting down near Sam, taking his hand, squeazing it hard.

\- Dean, are you...?

He looked beaten, Castiel too, he wanted to ask more before another contraction took over.

\- They are just minutes apart, Sam.

Castiel said, and Sam knew what was next.

\- All right, Sammy, breathe and....

Dean took a breathe, finding it difficult to say the next.

\- Push.

Sam threw his head on the pillow, backwards, pushing as Dean told him, screaming in pain, feeling and seeing every vein in his body turning orange,his skin cracking under the bright grace flowing trough him.

\- Dean, promise me you will take care of him.

Sam said trough tears of pain, looking at his hand, Dean was holding it to his heart.

\- I promise, Sam. I promise.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too, Sammy.

Dean was crying, still holding Sam's hand.

Sam gathered all his strength to push again, feeling his body giving up, life leaving it, the glowing light coming out from every crack.

\- I love you, Jack.

He said before the last push, where a giant ball of light left his body, knocking everybody unconcious.

***  
Dean woke up with a grunt, looking around, his mind remembering what was happening before he got knocked out.

\- Sammy, no...

He stood near the bed, looking at Sam's lifeless body, he was dead...Sam was dead.

Dean touched Sam cheek, sobbing.

\- Dean, the child...

Dean didn't looked up, Castiel didn't think he even heard him.  
The angel looked around, noticing the burnt feet marks on the floor.

He stepped out, looking around the dark hallway, following the marks, smelling the burnt wood, going into a room, looking around to see a young man, smiling to him, orange eyes glowing bright orange. 

\- Jack?

Castiel asked, stepping slowly towards him.

The young man raised him eyes at him, sitting up, he was crying before. Cas could see tears in his eyes, his cheeks were wet and red.

\- Castiel? 

He nodded, smiling, cautionsly coming closer.

His power was so great, Castiel could feel his entire being awing in front of the god like power.

\- Are you ok, Jack?

Castiel asked, taking his trenchcoat off, placing it on the nephilim's shoulders.

***

Jack first feeling after he came into this world... was loneliness, cold and sadness.

He looked around the dark room, Castiel and Dean, he regonized the men from before he was born, were laying on the floor and Sam was...

\- Daddy?

Jack lifted his hand, touching his lips, it was the first time he spoke, it was weird, his vocal chords vibrating, sounds coming out so unusually, like Sam, he spoke like this too.

He remembered his father, his voice, the feeling of love his soul was radiating for him, the way he talked to him, always asking how was he doing, never getting angry at Jack.

\- Dad? 

He tried again, sitting up, looking around and ...now he saw it.

Jack saw Sam's lifeless body.

He moves closer to the bed, he felt a new feeling...he felt guilt.

\- I'm sorry...

He looked at Sam, he regonized him even with all the wounds, he had the same bright eyes always sending happiness to everybody around him, but his soul was gone.

Jack touched his hand, the feeling of actually touching his father for the first time overwhelmed him.

His skin was soft yet the years of hunting were there too.

" I love you, Jack"

Sam's last words echoed in his mind, he could do it, he can bring Sam back, he didn't it before but...in this existence everything is so different.

But Sam believed in him, Jack could do it, he had to do it for Sam, he wanted him back.

He closed his eyes, breathing in, concentrating, trying to use his force, everything he could to bring him back.

And he tried, for a long time but couldn't.

Sam didn't woke up, his wounds healed, Jack managed to do that but his eyes were still lifeless and his skin was still getting colder and colder.

The stood up, crying, walking away, trying to think of what to do.

He didn't wanted to do anything, he just wanted his father back.

It's all he was thinking as he was sitting in a dark corner until a man approached him.

He had blue eyes, a trenchcoat and he wasn't human, he was different, what was inside him felt more powerful than what a human had.

He knew who he was, he was Castiel, Sam told him about Castiel, he promised he will protect him.

-Jack?

\- Castiel?

The man stepped closer cautionsly, as he took of his coat, offering it to Jack, the material felt weird on his skin, it wasn't a bad feeling, he looked at the trenchoat.

He liked it.

\- Are you ok, Jack?

\- I tried...to bring him back but I don't know how...I'm sorry...

Castiel looked simphatetically at him, opening his mouth to say something but he stopped when he heard footsteps, loud angry footsteps.

He didn't saw what happened, all he knew was that Dean pointed something at him, and after a loud sound he felt pain, he never felt this before it.

Jack didn't liked it, he was scared so without knowing his instincts kicked it and the was able to use his powers to render both Castiel and Dean unconcious.

He felt, stepping out the door, beating himself over what he did.

"He's a monster!"

Dean voice sounded sharp in his ears and Jack believed him now, he was a monster.


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause, i had midterms>.<  
Also i know the need to get some heavy editing but i hope you enjoy what i m doing as much as i enjoy writing it<3

Lucifer woke up cursing his existence, and the Winchester's existence.

\- Fuck!

He yelled, looking at the bombed surroundings.

\- Move faster.

He demanded, turning his head to the blonde woman, who just sat down a rock sighting.

\- I'm tired.

\- Come on! Weak kittle human with weak little legs and weak little lungs...

He mocked Mary but she looked back at him with a bitch face.

So that's where Sam got it from.

The Devil thought.

\- Move, we need to find a way out.

\- What's the point? You'll kill me anyway.

\- I'd love to, but i need you alive.

-...for?

\- Trading you, Dean would happily give up Jack for you, or for free...

He shrugs, and Mary sits up, angrily stepping in front of the Devil.

\- Stay away from my nephew!

\- " Stay away from my nephew".

He mocked back on a high pitched voice, grabbing her arm and dragging the woman after him, hoping to find a way out of this " Apocalypse World".

***  
Castiel stood up dizzy, looking around the dark room, slowly remembering what happened.

\- Dean...

He walked to the man who was also regaining conciousness.

\- I'm fine.

He announced, sitting up on his own. Castiel didn't believed him, he knew Dean was injured, but not by this accident, his pain was deep in his soul.

\- Dean, you shot Jack!

\- Yeah, and didn't even scratched him.

The hunter starts walking to the door, stepping down the stairs quickly.

\- Where are you going?

\- To find him before he hurts anyone.

Castiel wanted to keep him still and talk but he knew it was important to find Jack.

They drove around the area, but he wasn't nowhere around.

\- Dean, we should talk.

Castiel says, when the car stopped in front of a dinner, with some kind of pirate theme.

\- About what?

He sighted, already knowing what the angel wants.

\- We promised, Dean, Sam last wish, we have to honor it.

\- Yeah, and to keep that freak away until I figure out how to kill it.

Dean said, stepping out the car. The angel followed him, trying to reason with him.

\- Get me some pie, would you?

Castiel gave up for the moment and left, going inside the building.

Dean inhaled deeply and started punching, and throwing and cursing and punching again until his knuckles were bleeding and his eyes were wet.

\- Alright Chuck, we did everything you wanted, now bring them back! All of them! Mom, Sam, Charlie, even fucking Crowley!

He looked up the sky, feeling lost, abadoned and a wreck of sadness and sorrow.

\- Come on, don't be a dick! You are going to bring Sam back right now!

He yelled angry, but the last hope he had was vanishing slowly, as nothing was happening.

\- Please, I can't live without him...

Dean fell on his knees.

**********

Jack wondered around the area for a while, thinking, beating himself over the thought of failing his father, and how was he supposed to live without him. Could he do that? How would he do that? He needed him, and...he missed him, it wasn't the same... Jack was excited to meet the new world he was in, but he didn't wanted to do it without him, he wanted Sam to be with him...and he was the reason he is not.

He failed him.

\- Stop.

A lady told him, she seemed nice, her soul was radiating bright and warm so he didn't hesitate to go with her when she stated that she wanted to help.

He let the lady take him to the police station where she gave him some clothes.

Jack looked down at his clothes, they were interesting,the blue shirt was funny and felt soft on his skin and the jacket offered him a warm sensation, the pants were a little too large and his feet felt weird with shoes on.

He shakes them intrigued, analysing the new feeling.

\- Do you have a name?

The nice police lady asked him, and Jack sat down on a chair behind him, looking at her than at her son.

She offered him a bottle of water.

\- Yes, I'm Jack.

He says, looking at the bottle, moving it up and down, vertical and horizontal to see the water moving inside it.

It fascinated him.

Clark made a gesture he didn't quite understand, rolling his index finger around in circles near his temple.

His mother shot him a dissaproving look and continued.

\- Jack, do you have a family name?

" Jack Winchester, that's your name."

Sam memory was making Jack smile fondly, but sadly too.

\- Winchester, my name is Jack Winchester.

He smiles and the woman writes something down on the notebook.

\- Ok, Jack, where are your parents? 

\- My father he... is dead. 

He looked down.

\- I'm sorry Jack, how about your mother?

\- I don't have one.

The woman and her son exchanged looks again, both of pity and confusion.

-An aunt, uncle, any relatives?

\- I have an uncle but I don't think he likes me...

Why would he? He was the reason Sam was gone, how could Dean forgive him if Jack can't forgive himself? 

\- Ok... let's get your prints, we will find someone.

The police officer guides Jack through a weird process were she put black liquid on his finger, then making him press on a piece of paper.

She left, anuncing she will come back after analysing the "prints".

Sam never taught him about this, he thought as he licked his thumb, tasting the black liquid.

\- Dude, how high are you? 

\- Sorry?

Jack asks, confused, he thought he already learnt to talk from Sam, but the tennager's question didn't had any reasoning to him.

\- Dazed, blazed, blunted?

Jack continues to look at him in confusion.

\- Dude, what are you on?

He giggles, and Jack thinks he finally understood a question.

\- I'm on a chair, on the floor...on planet Earth.

Clark smiled again.

\- I'm jelous, really. How are you feeling?

\- I'm...hungry.

Jack said, feeling his stomach weird, he knew humans had to eat, Sam was doing it a few times a day, always telling him how important meals are and that he should eat healthy.

\- Come on.

***

Dean was going to the car as he his last hope was vanishing, he had to bring Sam back somehow, it wasn't the first and probably won't be the last time one of them died.

After the weirdest encounter with the weirdest girl ever, talking about Becky, and her frozen poster, Dean managed to found Jack, he was at the local police station, as Jody helped them find out.

But obviously, the weird girl wasn't just a weird girl, she was an angel.

\- Why do you even want him?

Dean asked, in fighting mode.

\- Biber there, could do almost anything.

Dean punched her, taking her behind the head, in a grip.

\- Anything?

He asked ,maybe a little too hopeful.

\- Not bring Sammy back, he is not in heaven, if you wonder.

Her voice was sassy, mocking Dean.

\- Death kept the promised, tossed the pretty Winchester into the empty, and nothing comes back from the empty.

Dean was lost by her words, even the slightlest hope diying with it.  
The girl managed to get away.

\- If we can't have it, no one will.

She stabbs Jack in the heart, with the angel blade, followed by Castiel killing her.

\- Jack?

The angels asks worried, coming closer to the boy.

\- I'm... fine.

He takes the blade out, dropping it on the floor.

Dean looks at him in surprise, and Castiel pats his shoulder, glad he was fine.

\- Jack, we are sorry, please come with us. We will take care of you, we are your family.

Jack looked over at Dean, waiting for his response.

The older hunter kept the urge to stab him again, to take every weapon in the bunker until he dies but...he promised.

\- Yeah, Sam want...ed us to take care of you.

Jack smiled, a smile that reminded Dean so much of Sam, same dimples, same too long hair, falling on his cheeks, same weird colored eyes looking brightly at the world, same ...it hurt.

\- Let's go.

Dean annuced and Jack followef by Castiel leave the police station after making sure Clark and his mother will be alright.

They were in the car, Jack was looking amazed around, the was in the car before, but now he sees it too.

Sam said it was their home for years, long before the bunker, he lived his childhood here.

Jack turned to see his father initials carved on the wood, in the back, along with Dean's.

Castiel looked at him, smiling, but Dean looked more...annoyed.

\- Are you hungry, Jack? Would you like something to eat?

Castiel asks, and Dean hoped the kid would say no, because he wasn't in any mood to stop driving, he wanted to...say goodbye.

\- No...

Jack answered slowly, turning back to face the angel, and reminded himself what Sam said about manners.

-...but thank you for asking.

Dean sighed, realising Sam probably filled the kid's brain with manners and courtesy, it was so...Sam.

They arrive back to the house, and after Castiel asked Jack to wait with him outside, Dean was preparing everything for ...a hunter funeral.

\- He needs time.

Castiel clarified.

\- He hates me.

\- No, Dean doesn't hate you, he...is just confused...and he misses Sam, they...

The trenchcoated man paused, he didn't knew how to explain it...

-...had something special. Sam told me often how much he and Dean loved each other.

Jack explained it perfectly, Castiel remarked.

\- That's right, Jack, they had something special.

Jack looked at the pyre that was starting to get bigger and at Dean emotionless face cutting wood...and at Sam lifeless body covered by some sheets.

\- How was he? My father? 

\- He...was probably the best man I ever met, he was strong and... sincere, and always fought for what was right...he was dammed to be evil, but fought and ...he was nothing else but pure light.

Jack smiled, he wished he would be like that, like Sam.

The pyre catches fire, Dean stepping back, looking at the smoke, trying to hold his tears.

\- Goodbye, Sammy.


End file.
